The 1 who Survived
by KittenGirl272
Summary: This story is about a girl name Kimmy who is being hunted down by the Purple Guy who killed the 5 missing children her almost being 1 of them. Can her family once again someday become whole and will she and her Family (including the animatronic's dead kid souls) finally be at peace. Find out in this story. (I Do Not Own Cover Picture.)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys YAY NEW STORY!**

 **Hope you enjoy this story and I hope you will continue reading it um if you wanna know why I haven't written another chapter for BB and JJ go to school YET um it's because I have a little writer's block for that story right now so please be patient as I take a little break from BB and JJ go to School. Also if you want you can give a few ideas in the reviews on what you think should happen next in that story but since this isn't BB and JJ go to school I am gonna half to stop talking about it and continue with…(drum roll please)**

 **JJ- No**

 **Ok anyway The 1 who Survived will begin…**

 **JJ- oh for the love of NOW!**

 **You take the fun out of things.**

 **JJ- don't care start the story already so I can go**

 **Fine bossy pants**

 ***About the Girl***

Name: Kimmy Reece

Hair color: Dirty Blond

Eye Color: Green (Green as Grass.)

Age: 16

Nickname: Angel (Because she almost died if it wasn't for… never mind you'll find out if you continue reading.)

Usually What she wears: Light Green tank top (to match her eyes)

And White shorts. Also wears a white headband and Grey Sketchers.

Family: Parents Josh Reece and Mary Reece divorced due to reasons of abuse… Siblings Anna Reece and Felix Reece (Felix is 4 years older than Anna and 2 years older than Kimmy. Anna is the youngest out of the 3 and is forced to live with Josh for 2 months along with Kimmy.)

Friends: Alex Jones (Kimmy's first friend which she met when she was 7 at the park in her old Naborhood which her Dad lives in.) Noah Traps (Kimmy's Last friend that lives 3 houses away.)

 ***Prologue***

On a Friday evening my family and I went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. My parents were sitting at the table closest to the stage it was my brother Felix's birthday he loved Foxy and wanted to hear one of his stories but before he walked to the stage (I of course holding his hand because I was scared and it was the first time my parents let me leave without them with Felix to see Foxy while Anna was at the table with my parents since she was only 2.) Golden Freddy walked up to us with a smile on his face and said

"Hey kid there's a special surprise waiting for you if you come with me to the backstage room and trust me you'll love it." Felix was really excited I on the other hand was Terrified.

My brother said he would get his friends and told me to wait here and while he walked away the guy beside me bent down to my side and said "Do you wanna wait with me in the backstage area while we wait for you friends?" I looked at him with a total petrified look and shook my head No very rapidly.

He only shrugged it off when my brother and his 4 other friends came with really excited faces and all I could feel was my heart beating extremely fast like it was gonna explode.

We walked into the room when he closed the door and locked and then took off the Golden Freddy head and said "Now that's better any way ready for the surprise?" All the kids didn't mind that he took the head off and shook their heads yes while I stood there shaking scared right out of my mind.

"Alright then who wants to go first?" He said with a very creepy smile. I saw everyone hand's shoot up and then they said ME! While I stood behind Felix getting a really bad vibe from being near that guy. Suddenly he took 1 kids hand he was a boy with black hair and magenta eyes and then the guy said "I pick you." As soon as he said that he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a knife and then said "Congratulations!"

Then everything went quite as I saw the guy stab the kids in the stomach and then the kid was on the ground with a single tear in his eye and then the guy turned to us and said "whose next?"

Minutes of screams and cries went on when finally it was just me and Felix left. Felix then turned to me and said find away out I'll distract him just go ok and promise me you won't look back and get help." I shook my head yes and ran for the door while the guy was focused on Felix it was locked I looked every were for a key when I found another way out there was a holl my size and I turned around and shouted "FELIX I FOUND A HOLL IN THE WALL COME ON WE CAN EXCAPE! FELIX?" Then I looked and saw my brothers dead body on the floor all Mangled up and then saw the guy looking at me.

I held back my tears and ran into the holl and ran to the table I had a few scratches and tares in my dress I was wearing and was crying to my parents. "MOMMY, DADDY, ANNA!" I say with tears in my eyes. My parents look at me with horror in there eye's as they see me. "What happened?" Mom said. I looked at her with fear and tears in my eyes and said "THERE WAS A MAN HE TOOK ME AND FELIX TO THE BACKSTAGE FOR A SURPRIZE AND THEN HE HE KILLED FELIX AND HIS FRIENDS!" My parents looked at the Manager with hatred in there eyes as they saw the man stunned for what I just said.

A few years past and my Mom and Dad got divorced I was talking to my friend Alex who I met 3 weeks and a half ago when she left the house my mom told me to pack my bag and that Daddy will be staying here she had a bloody nose and a hand mark on her face. A few hours later I, Anna, and Mom were in the car and we left to live near Grandma and Grandpa (Mom's side.)

 ***Now***

 _It's been years since that incident diary and I don't think I have the courage to continue to talk about Felix so just let me end it here Kimmy,_

I walk down stairs wear my Mom is making Dinner and helping Anna with her Homework at the same time… How can they stay always so cheerful after all those years of tragedies in our family? I sigh as my mom hands me the news paper expecting me to find a new job since the last one I had I got fired from because I slapped the manager. (He deserved it I mean he asked me if I knew anything about the 5 missing children incident that happened at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria.)

I was looking at the newspaper when my Mom said "Why don't you go to your school guidance counselor it is his job to help with these things?" I scowled at her and said "Like I want them getting there nose in my business like they used to when I was younger, No Thanks." I made myself sound as annoyed as I possibly could. She sighed and turned to Anna who was working on her last equation for her math homework.

Finally I came across the job that made me feel like crap but at least I could find out what happened to Felix's body while I was there. "This is it the one the perfect job for me." I say with excitement my mom looked over and said "Good now go apply for it before it's taken." I got up and left and headed to the one place I thought I'd never return to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

I walked into the manager's office and began "Excuse me sir?" He looked up from his computer "Why hello there and what can I help you with today Miss?" He said as nice as he could. "Um I just wanted to apply for the night guard job?" I say very politely so the guy wouldn't hold a grudge against me like most of my previous manager's do because I'm no longer aloud at the Food Lion grocery store let's just leave it at that.

He looked at me and nodded his head a few times while circling me and said a few things I couldn't hear. He then looked at my face and said "Your Hired here's you badge, supply's including water, flashlight, and security guard hat. Don't worry it doesn't have head lice if you like you can bring a bag tomorrow oh and your hours are from 12:00 am to 6:00 am." I looked confused and then finally processed everything he said and looked in my hands at the stuff and then back at him and said "Thank you sir and I won't be late." He then turns right around with a you better hope your not late expression and then spoke "That's good you do not wanna be late to this job that's for sure."

I was about to speak when he pushed me out the door and said "This job will last for a week unless you wanna be the permanent night guard anyway get some sleep and have a good rest of the day. He smiled and closed his door before I could say something I shrugged it off and left not noticing that 4 pairs of eyes were watching me leave.

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and the next chapter with be her on her first night do you think she'll survive…**

 **JJ- probably not but your gonna make them guess so whatever**

 **Did I ask you JJ anyway you're not supposed to even be in this story so I don't understand why you're here?**

 **JJ- That's hurtful besides I thought you liked my company guess I was wrong**

 **Ohh JJ don't be like that come here…**

 **BB- while there talking I just wanna say hope you enjoyed and stay tuned that felt so good.**

 **BB!**

 **BB- got to go bye!**

 **Get Back here I'm supposed to do the outro.**


	2. Night 1 and Vincent

**Hey guys chapter 2 story 2 fun times um I don't really have anything to say so I guess let's just start the st…**

 **Vincent- Unacceptable you must have something to say to make the author part before the story funnier and longer please say there's something you could say to get JJ to step in.**

 **JJ- Not interested. Besides me and BB got banned for the next two chapters for what had happened last chapter when BB did her outro. She was violent I mean never Vincent dare to give her any reason to hurt you because she is strong and fast but only really when you make her anyway please continue.**

 **GET OUT JJ OR YOU'LL HALF TO WAIT ANOTHER CHAPTER GOT IT!**

 **JJ- I'm outta here**

 ***Freddy's POV***

This late afternoon the new Nightgaurd came in at about 11:30 pm she was looking at us for a few minutes then sighed don't know why she did anyway she locked the door and headed to her office.

That's when I noticed something "Those eyes." I say very quietly so she wouldn't hear me. Then I noticed Bonnie and Chica starring at me. "What?" I say all confused like.

Bonnie then spoke while Chica just started humming "Well you were saying those eyes and I noticed that the girl's eyes looked kind of familiar in some way or another."

I shrugged and waited for 12:00 am. To bad well half to kill her and anyway she was probably some kid that came here once with her parents and really we get hundreds of kids to keep track of so it doesn't matter if she dies just be one less kid we remember.

 ***Kimmy's POV***

I was sitting in my new office when it stroke 12:00 am. "Time to start the first day, I wonder what I can do to pass time in here." I say to myself. Just then I get a phone call from a man.

 _Hello, Hello_

Hi I guess "Who is this guy?" I ask

 _I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night._

That's sweet an all but I have no clue who you are…

 _Um I actually worked in that office before you, I'm finishing up my first week as a matter a fact, so…_

This is boring can I ignore this call where's that button…

 _I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine!_

Where's this heading?

 _So let's just focus on getting you through your first night. Okay, let's see…_

Who said I was worried?

 _First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read it's kind of a legal thing, you know._

"Oh heck no I'm not gonna sit through 5 hours of this crap like my other jobs where's that mute call thing I saw it here like 5 seconds ago…" I say with an annoyed look on my face.

 _Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike,_

"Where's that stupid button?" I say when suddenly I heard something I then looked in the hall there was nothing there I then looked at the other hall and saw something walking towards me it was "BONNIE!" I say with a surprised look I didn't know what to do so I did what was natural I got up from my seat and let my adrenaline flow and threw the stupid recorder phone thing at him which was still talking…

 _But there's really nothing to worry about sure the animatronics do get a little quirky at night but do I bl…_

"Wait what was that?!" I say quickly. Wishing I paid attention and didn't throw the recorder at Bonnie who was not happy having that thing hit his head.

"WHAT THE HECK!" he shouted so that the whole pizzeria could hear. My face was so pale and I started to stutter "I…I well I um uh…" he then looked at me with black eyes with white pupils in the middle.

All I could say then was "SORRY!" and then slammed the door when he came charging down the hall at me. I heard him screaming at me and then he left like that was it. I then looked at the other door thank goodness no one was there because I could feel faint.

I then found a monitor and clicked a button that said CAMRA 01.

"Strange, what are those animatronics doing?" I ask as I watch them huddle together at a now furious Bonnie.

 ***Bonnie's POV***

That stupid girl I'll be the one to kill her mark my words even if she said sorry.

I then gathered everyone to tell them what had happened Freddy was shocked, Chica was giving me hugs and kissing my head, while Foxy the 1 I hate the most was snickering at me.

"Guy's I want that Nightgaurd dead I don't care if she said sorry I'm gonna be the one to stuff her in a suit mark my words she will die." I say with a low menacing voice.

"I say she can stay if she did that to Bonnie she's a 'right with me." He said with a smirk.

"I for one will not tolerate what she did to Bonnie she must be punished." Chica said with her cupcake agreeing. Freddy then spoke "Alright it's settled we kill her now let's get this over with today I don't want to see her here tomorrow."

Everyone then got up and headed to are places Chica in the Kitchen, Foxy in his cove, Freddy on the stage, and me backstage thinking if I should go by the door again.

 ***Kimmy's POV***

"I feel so bad." I say in a very sad voice. "I didn't mean to hit him I just wasn't expecting to see him there and so I freaked out and threw the closest thing to me." I sigh as I look at the cameras.

Then I heard a door open thinking it was the animatronics I let it slide and reached into my bag and pulled out my favorite snack and treat that always calms me down… "Yes here they are my M&M's I really need some for how stressed I am." I say looking at the camera to see Bonnie staring at me from backstage with his signature black eyes.

"Hello there Kimmy." I looked up to see the 1 guy I was hoping to never see here "Vincent." I say walking to the other side of the room he walks in closing the east side door. While he was distracted with that I made a run for it right into Bonnie's unsuspecting arms.

"Why me?" I muttered as Bonnie stared at me confused to why I ran into his arms. Then we heard a scream from the office not of fear of anger. Vincent walked through the west side door to see Bonnie holding me bridal style and then Bonnie knew why I ran into his arms to get away from Vincent.

Bonnie than ran as fast as he could to the stage were Freddy was standing there completely stunned. But while Bonnie was running Vincent grabbed a chair and threw it as hard as he could at Bonnie's head right were I threw the recorder.

Bonnie then put me down in front of Freddy who immediately picked me up before I could make a run for it towards the door which was right beside us. Bonnie then turned around were the impatient Vincent was standing with flames in his eyes then out of no wear Foxy came with is hook charging at Vincent who just stepped out of the way leaving Foxy to run into the wall.

Chica came out to join the party to she had a pizza in her hands and was about to offer the animatronics some before she saw Bonnie about to tear Vincent apart.

"I am sick and tired of people throwing stuff at my head today I mean seriously the same spot WHY!?" Bonnie said with an annoyed look on his face "I said sorry." I replied back he only turned his head at me with a look that said I don't want to hear right now then Freddy put his paw/hand to my mouth to silence me so I wouldn't annoy Bonnie even more.

Bonnie then jumped at Vincent for an attack the surprised man then stepped back before being squashed by the bunny. Vincent then jumped on the bunny to hold him still and said "Good try but not gonna work I was born to b able to kill my target and now I must finish what I started by killing that 1 over there."

Freddy held on to me tighter obviously not wanting to give in and let go of me. He suddenly nodded at Chica who immediately grabbed me and took me to my office and then laid me on the floor for a moment and closed the doors and typed in some special code so that the power wouldn't go down she then flicked through 1 of the camera's many times before a girl's laugh went off and another animatronic appeared in the room.

"Chica and Nightgaurd what's going on?" he asked.

"Vincent is trying to kill are nightgaurd and that's job so we…" I cut Chica off to tell her "You know I have a name right it's Kimmy but you can call me Angel…please continue." She glared at me then spoke again "Fine Angel so anyway we went into emergency only plan to keep her safe so that we can find out our information on her and so that we can kill her… err I mean."

"I get it you wanna ask me a few questions to know why Vincent wants to kill me basically want to pick my brain then slaughter me when you have what you need." I say in a calm yet annoyed manner.

The animatronic then shrugged and then said "alright then my names Golden Freddy but you can call me Goldie and also I hope Bonnie won't hold any grudges due to you throwing that recorder at him." He said with a smirk while Chica scolded me for it.

"I did say sorry…not that it matter's what happened, happened nothing I can do about it just like there's nothing I can do about Felix being dead and my parent's being divorced… ah pretend I never said that please." I said with a very depressed face.

Chica then looked at Goldie who was looking at me with a surprised face. "Um sorry for asking but whose Felix?" Chica asked.

I sat there for a while looking at my shoe with 1 single tear in my eye "He's m…my big brother." I then started to shed a few tears that were immediately wiped away so that no one could see them.

Chica was defiantly surprised with that answer and then she turned to Goldie who had an I'm so sorry we asked face he then looked up at Chica and glared at her who looked down at her feet and said "I'm sorry for asking I, it really wasn't any of my business or place to ask."

"Um I accept the apology and uh I'd rather not talk about what happened to him just yet." I say and then suddenly it stroke 6:00 am and Goldie teleported around the pizzeria before giving the all clear that Vincent was gone I then said thank you to them before walking out of the restaurant and into my car and drove away "This Is something I do not want to remember."

 **Hey guys hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 my back hurts now so I'm gonna end the story and don't worry I locked the door so no one can burst in and ruin my outro so bye…**

 **BB- is she gone**

 **JJ- ya now just say what you were gonna say so we can leave**

 **BB- she never thinks about the vents does she any way hey guys hope you all enjoyed and if you did, I am glad you did and always stay Happy and don't POP!**

 **JJ- that was your stupid outro ugh BB you made me disobey Kitty for this I'm gonna kill ya**

 **Not before I kill you both first**

 **BB and JJ-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

 **GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BALLOON BRAINS!  
**


	3. A few Pieces of Truth and The Game

**Hey Guys here's the next chapter I would have done 1 yesterday but I was way to tired so I'm really sorry but to make it up to you guys I'm gonna make 2 chapter's today YAY!**

 **JJ (Behind the door)-Please let us in we promise not to do the outro…I promise not to do the outro.**

 **BB (In the vent)-dang it she remembered the vent this time she barricaded it with her dresser… I'm sorry Kitty it's just so much fun saying the outro please forgive us and let us in…**

 **No you still haven't learned your lessons now leave me alone before I…**

 **Goldie- need some help Kitty**

 **Goldie what a pleasant surprise yes I would love some help.**

 **Goldie-I got you… JJ and BB I'm telling Freddy and Teddy that your pestering Kitty and you know what there gonna do? There gonna get Mangle and Foxy to watch you guy's in the cove in tell Kitty's done with her story and it's posted.**

 **BB and JJ- BUT… BUT**

 **Goldie- please continue with your story**

 **Thank you Goldie anyway let's get this story started!**

 ***Kimmy's POV***

I was heading to work just a minute late because of traffic and when I locked the door after getting inside Freddy immediately grabbed me and shouted "WHY ARE YOU LATE?"

"What no hello or how are you?" I say trying to be very polite. He glared at me and then spoke again "Fine hello Angel, now will you answer my question?"

"I was in traffic… so are you gonna stuff me in a suit or what?" I ask trying to move the conversation along. "Well yes and no um we first wanna ask you some question's." he replied.

"How about a truce you know Intel um I finish my job that way I don't bother you and you don't bother me…" I say hoping I wouldn't half to answer any question's because that seems to be the only thing I ever do was answer question's to my dark past that no child should half to go through.

"Or you give us the answer to our questions and we won't stuff you in a suit for the rest of the week including over time." He said unhappy like. "Fine but I have a better way then just answering I have something that can tell you It's self you just half to read it." He looks at me then shrugs and puts me down and Right then Bonnie came running over like he was gonna strangle me.

"Freddy you caught that brat alright looks like my wish is coming true." He said like he was a kid in a candy store and they were giving out free candy.

"Bonnie were not going to harm her we struck a deal with her ok and now she gives us the answer's we want and we won't kill her for the rest of the week including over time." Freddy told him and Bonnie was not happy.

"Let's go over to the dinning table then we can ask the questions, Foxy, Chica GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Freddy shouted making the two zoomed over to the tables like the flash.

After a few moments of silence we finally moved to the table and sat with Chica and Foxy who at first were terrified then relived Chica for some reason had and I'm so sorry look on her face. Freddy asked the first question "Let's start easy so why did you throw that recorder at Bonnie?"

"I threw it at him because I didn't expect him to be there and the recorder was annoying me so I decided to throw it at him because then the noise would go away for me think and the other part was adrenalin I just did the first thing that popped in my head trust me I've done a lot worse in my life." I say earning a glare from Bonnie and Freddy was just glad I answered.

"A 'right it be the captain's turn why was that mangy sea dog Vincent after ye?" Foxy asked.

"Um can we ask personal question's at the end please." Chica replied to the boys who all were kind of shocked.

"It's ok Chica I don't mind besides I have something else that can tell them." I say wiping a tear in my eye. "WAIT… whoa Chica knows when did you tell her?" Bonnie asked.

"I didn't tell her everything she just knows a little and I don't think I can make it through telling you guys so I would like it if someone else read what I wrote a long time ago please." I say then pulling out my Diary/Journal for everyone to see.

Freddy then grabbed it but got it taken out of his hands by Goldie who came out of know where. "I'll take that thank you very much Fazbear anyway I'll be the one to read this since I saw it all happen again only this one was in the 90's when she lost her only brother." He replied making a terrible memory come into my mind.

"You remember little Felix Foxy?" making the Fox's face light up "I! Me do remember, how could I forget me first mate he was the best, I remember he was having a birthday party here but he never came to here me best story I ever told to the young children it was about that lad and he never showed up the day before that he told me he was bringing a new friend to come see me but he never showed… made me quite sad." The fox he said.

"The reason he never showed Foxy was because Vincent lowered him, his fiends, and little sister to the backstage in a costume that so happened to be me and he killed almost all of them but 1 survived because of Felix and that one just so happens to be right in front of us little Kimmy Reece or now known as Angel because she was about to become one isn't that right Kimmy?"

I looked up with a few tears in my eyes for knowing that Foxy was one of Felix's best friends. "Th…That is correct Goldie I was 4 when it happened." I say fighting the erg to cry. Chica then started to comfort me the best she could… Fogy's face was pale and Bonnie was surprised that I went through that as a very young child.

"How did Felix… save ye before he died?" Foxy asked. "He…He said to not look back and to find away out and he distracted the man so I…" I stopped feeling my emotions were gonna have a flood. Chica pulled me into a hug while I cried softly into her arms. Chica then glared at Foxy who then looked down.

 ***Bonnie's POV***

"He distracted Vincent while she tried to unlock the door then to give up and look for another way out only 3 minutes later finding a holl that they could fit through to explain however when she looked back at her brother after she shouted at him with excitement about finding the holl her brother was cut into tiny pieces his foot over here his arm over there and is eyeball in the mans hands but the worst part was seeing the knife in her brother's th…" he stopped short when Chica slapped him in the face. I was sitting there watching Kimmy rock in a ball sort of way under the table trying to get all the sound out of her ears and trying to forget what she saw. "Maybe we should change the subject." Freddy said as he saw her under the table.

"Look you brought back her trauma Goldie I'm gonna kill you if you describe it like that again!" Chica said like she was her mom. "Ch…Chica it's fin…fine she has ah probably been through worse anyway next question please."

"Why did your parents get divorced?" Everyone turned there head at Goldie when he finished the sentence right then Chica tackled him to the ground punching and kicking him and screaming and cursing at him "YOU! HOW COULD YOU BRING UP ALL THOSE TERRIBLE MEMORIES AND THEN THINK YOU HAD THE RIGHT TO BRING UP THE OTHER BAD TIME WHEN SHE WAS A KID?! YOU ASSHOLE!" she spite at him and then realized what she just said. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to curse I uh please pretend you never heard me say that I try so hard not to curse and I never meant to say that terrible word Goldie please forgive me I was just so mad that you said that and well I don't think she should answer that right now."

"Your right Chica and I forgive you…besides I can always read it in this thing." Goldie said I then came up behind him and snatched the Diary from his paws. "Not cool bro…here ah Kimmy?" I then saw Freddy trying his very best to comfort her when he saw she had her head down on the table crying her eyes out.

Foxy was sitting there looking up at the ceiling muttering something to himself. I then looked at her bag and decided to put the Diary in there when I saw some weird candy she had at the office yesterday it seemed to calm her down like a lot. "Uh Kimmy here I think these will help." I say doing my very best to calm her down. She looked up at the candy and took it from my hand replying "Thank you Bonnie." She said Freddy was thankful to because she immediately calmed down and soon everyone was back to happy when we heard a knock at the door Freddy was the 1 to answer it he opened the door to find a piece of paper on the ground he than picked it up and locked the door behind him.

"What's the note say Freddy?" I asked having everyone's head turn to him. "The note says _Hello Kimmy seems you are all having some Drama time so I won't take to much of you time to tell you that I would like to see how long you'd survive if I was the one instead of the animatronics trying to kill you oh and by the way I will only be trying to kill you during your shift and if you survive for the rest of the week and including the over time I will stop trying to kill you and also you aren't aloud to use the office or you'll get an immediately gassed and you'll die so good luck and try not to die._

 _Sincerely yours, VINCENT._

 _P.S, The hunting begins 12:00 am tomorrow and you can have the animatronics help just as long as they don't try to kill me because then they'll automatically get you gassed to. Have a nice morning and see you later tonight."_ When Freddy finished reading I saw the fear in Kimmy's eyes and I saw how upset Chica was. Everyone else including me were more on the shocked side.

"Well I guess we have other choice so let's get this over with and we can come up with a plan so that I can last longer." Kimmy said. "I'm in." Chica and Goldie said. "This old pirate can help as well will counter attack with his attacks cause were not technically trying to kill him." Foxy said.

"Yes and Goldie can fight him because he's not technically an animatronic so this can work." Freddy said then everyone turned to me who was kind of dumb founded. "Ah sure but quick question what if she decides to become the nightgaurd permanently then will he still try and kill her or… you know what who cares we can do old Felix a favor and keep his little sister safe kind of like a birthday present from when we never got to give him one." I say with a smile on my face.

"I to that you old sea dog, besides she is are now new best friend and I'll never forget how I was about to be put out of order again and Felix saved me by getting all of the kids to say no to the manager who then finally gave up and I was spared." Foxy said.

"Then it's settled will call are selves For Felix." Freddy said. Then we all put are paws, hook, and wing in the middle on top of each other and said 1,2,3 FOR FELIX! This made Kimmy smile a bit when we finished and she to then said "For Felix."

 **Hey guy's hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the cute little ending part were all the animatronics are like For Felix and Kimmy was smiling…so cute.**

 **Foxy and Mangle- We can't take it any more these 2 our now your problem again cause we are no longer being the baby sitter's.**

 **BB- Thanks for reading readers because We Out Peace!**

 **JJ- RUN! BB you idiot you have angered the beast.**

 **BB- I just wanted to do the outro…**

 **WHAT DID YOU ALL ME GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MONSTER'S…GOLDIE!**


	4. Night 1 and 2 of Vincent

**Hey Guy's um sorry this chapter was so late I had a lot on my plate today and I almost forgot while watch the new Disney movie Desendance. If I spelled it wrong I am sorry anyway here's the chapter.**

 **JJ- BB get back here with my Lucky Purple Bow right…**

 **Shut It!**

 **BB- I need it for my new project I'll give it back after it has become a balloon bow.**

 **JJ- I'll kill you if you put my bow in a ball…**

 **I'll kill you guy's if you don't stop bothering me during my chapters.**

 **BB and JJ-Sorry Kitty**

 **Now get out. Let's get to the chapter now, shall we.**

 ***Kimmy's POV***

I walked into work all freaked out I headed strait to the stage when it stroke 12:00 am. "The madness begins." I say hiding behind Freddy.

"I don't think that's a very good hiding spot Kimmy." Bonnie said. At first I thought it was Vincent so I flinched. "Bonnie thank goodness you said that at first I thought you were…"

"Me?" Vincent said with a knife in hand and a creepy smile plastered on his face.

Freddy then turned around and picked me up and threw me over by the kitchen which hurt cause I hit a wall I looked up to see Chica waiting there for me.

"Hurry follow me quick." She said. "Ok." I replied, she took me to the storage closet and closed the door were Foxy and Goldie were. "Good you here Freddy and Bonnie won't be able to hold him for long so put this on your head and keep these things in your bag then follow Foxy over there to the vent's you 2 will go together in the vents to a better hiding spot be quick now and be careful ok." Goldie said.

After I put the bucket on my head and the mirror also scissors in my bag. _I hope this will work._ I thought to myself. "A 'right lass we need to hurry now." He said quickly.

We got into the vent and closed it while we were crawling through the vent I heard the door open and then voices then some screams and I knew Chica and Goldie was fighting Vincent.

"I'm sorry." I say very quietly.

I followed Foxy to a room I've never seen before we quickly excited the vent as quietly as we could. Then closed it and moved something in front of it in case Vincent was following us.

We waited at what was like hours me breathing heavily but quietly at the same time Foxy was staring at the vent and door at the same time suddenly we heard the 6:00 am bell and let out a sigh. We then crawled through the vent to the Kitchen so it looked like we were there.

"Congrats on surviving your first night but don't worry I'll go harder on you tomorrow or good luck and try not to hide the whole time because each night has to get harder so tomorrow is your last all night hide thing and so I'll just say try to make sure each hour on the third night of me hunting you can start hiding by 3:00 am. See you tomorrow." Vincent said as he left the building.

"Don't worry lass tomorrow he won't touch ya." Foxy whispered to me. "Foxy what do you think he meant by tomorrow's my last all night hide thing?" I say kind of tense like.

"I'm sorry lass I don't know but I don't think you should hide all night tomorrow just got tha' feeling ya know." He told me.

Just then Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Goldie came up to us unscaved. (In case you don't know what unscaved means it means unharmed.) "Are you alright Kimmy? Because if your scratched I'll make sure this'll captain won't see tomorrow and neither will Vincent if you are just tell me ok." She said all motherly like.

"I'm fine Chica anyway um so how'd you guy's not get hurt?"

"Well we were all scratched up and mangled up but when it hit 6:00 am we turned back to our normal selves as if it never happened." Bonnie spoke kind of confused sounding I guess.

"Hmm strange don't you think?"

"Yea really strange…Anyway Foxy what happened during the night on you and Kimmy's part?" Freddy said turning to Foxy who was in deep thought.

"Huh? Oh ah I it was a 'right… nothing really happened Captain." Foxy said looking at me he was really worried about something but he seemed to push it aside. Hmm I wonder what is.

A lot of hours went by and it was the next night I walked in to see everyone in there spots except Foxy who was sitting at the table really depressed like. "Something wrong Foxy?" I ask trying to start a conversation.

"Hmm… Ah! Oh it's you Kimmy, sorry I though you were… never mind." He said kind of jumpy like. "Ok but what are we gonna do in less than 10 minutes?" I ask to keep the conversation from becoming awkward.

"Um first I and you lass are going ta hide in tha' room we were in yesterday at about uh about 4:00 am so that we don't break the rules a 'right?" he say's in a whisper in case Vincent was listening to are conversation.

Suddenly then Chica and Bonnie came over "It's 12:00 am come on quick…" she got cut off my Vincent being behind me with instead of a knife a dagger in his hand. "Why hello little friend are you trying to hide well this spot isn't very good I'll tell you that, but hey make it easy for me." He then lifted the Dagger and started charging it down at me only for Foxy to tackle me so that the Dagger misses me.

"Quick run with Chica and Bonnie leave me ere lass hurry go." He says with fast while the Dagger was in his now oily arm.

Vincent looked up at me thinking I was gonna move but instead I went into my bad and pulled out the flashlight from yesterday and I flashed into Vincent's eyes and pulled Foxy to me while Vincent was rubbing and cursing.

"That little bit… I'll kill her that I promise."

"Come on guys quick in here." Chica said while Bonnie was opening the vent we then heard someone talking to someone and realized it was Freddy and Goldie talking to Vincent.

"Go in hurry we don't want Vincent following you 2." Bonnie said in a whisper.

We got in the vent I followed Foxy but stopped short when I realized it wasn't 4:00 am. "Foxy… Foxy we can't go into the hiding spot yet." Foxy then stopped and turned to me "I…I know but he almost killed ye lass I didn't think he would go all out in the beginning so I think it's best if ye and I go into the hiding spot."

"1 that's he wasn't going all out and 2 I'm not a coward…I might be scared and fearful of dieing but I'm not just gonna hide from my problems and neither are you." I say very quietly but sternly at the same time…it felt so good to do.

"a 'right fine we will go lass ok ye happy but if ye die I'm not being blamed and if ye do die I…I I'll kill Vincent for revenge." Foxy said as we both got out of the vent and hurried in the hall in case Vincent was close.

"I thought you 2 were gonna hide the whole night I'm glad you didn't because it won't be very fun if you get gassed tomorrow for doing that." We both turned around seeing Vincent holding something in his hands but we both knew it wasn't something soft.

He then lunged at me only to be for me to be pushed out of the way by Foxy who got pinned to the ground and Vincent was about to stab him when I jumped on top of Vincent hitting and punching trying to hurt him anyway I could.

"Wow you're very weak throwing girly punches do us both a favor and stop." He said with a glare in his eyes.

But I didn't stop instead Vincent pushed me off and I went into the wall hitting it so hard that my eyes went fussy but I fought through it and stood up and grabbed something in my bag hoping it would be useful the think I pulled out was my M&M's but before I could grab something else my bag was ripped from my hands and thrown to wear I couldn't reach it.

I then dogged the thing in his hand which happened to be an army knife. I then started running as fast as I could down the hall not noticing it was to a dead end.

I then saw Vincent walking down the hall with a smirk I saw 2 doors beside me 1 that led to the office the other the supply closet I walked into the supply closet and blocked it with a few boxes full of soap and supplies then heard some banging on the door with the time I had I ran into the vent and started to crawl for my life.

"Nice try girl but it those boxes won't… the vents Vincent you idiot you forgot to tell them not use the vents oh well they need some way to protect themselves and get away from me. Heh sucker I'll just follow her." He said good thing when your in the vent you can hear everything.

I crawled down the vent with the box of M&M's in my hand not knowing that the M&M's were leaking from the boxes leaving a trail to me.

I opened the vent door that led me to the back stage I then ran fast to see Freddy on the ground all mangled up Goldie on the other hand was stuck in a spot not moving I guess when he get's touched or something he has to stop to be fair.

I walked in the dinning area were I saw some oil from in the beginning when Foxy got stabbed I then heard the someone walking and ran to the kitchen and got a knife I then put my M&M's on the counter and then hid under the table even if it was the most obvious spot.

I then heard Vincent walk in "Well she was here so that probably has knife or something… hmm she's probably still in here I wonder are you under the sink no…how about the table." I heard his footsteps get closer I readied the knife so that I would be ready for him.

He lifted the table cover to reveal me I then lunged at him trying to hit him with the knife. "Now… now you're breaking the rules." Vincent said with a smirk. "I am not because you said that the animatronics can't but you said nothing about me trying to kill you now did you." I said when I found that loop holl.

He then smirked "alright I'll go by with that but your not very smart to attack me besides I never thought you would attack me but hey it just works in my favor now doesn't it." He then pushed me off into another wall only harder and this time countered attack by shoving a knife in my leg.

"AHHH!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. "Heh oh how I waited for this moment but don't worry I'll make it as slow and painful as I possibly can." I looked up at him as he was about to hit me again I spoke "Don't ah I get last words?" I say as the pain in my leg went numb to the blood loss.

"I suppose, you just tell me the words and I'll pass them to your friends I'm sure they'll love to hear your last request."

"Um ok, what I wanted to say please tell them that I forgive them and to not blame themselves for my death oh and take this." Just then when he loosened his grip a little confused I kicked him with my good leg in the stomach.

"Thanks for listening to me Vincent looks like this girl is a lot smarter than she looks." I then ran as fast as I could with a limp. When I heard the 6:00 am bell chime and I was safe.

That's when I collapsed on the ground feeling safe and laid there with blood coming from my leg hearing voices then a scream from obviously Chica.

"It's ok Chica I'm alive just wounded a little." I say trying to comfort her. "I'm gonna kill him." She said with black eyes. "Well go ahead and try but I don't think it'll work because 1 thing I over power you very highly." She looked up from me at Vincent who was clutching his stomach.

I smirked when he glared at me then said "Don't worry I'm leaving and by the way you're not aloud to hide tomorrow in tell 3:00 am ok and good luck by the way next time I won't listen to your last words." He then walked away still unhappy I lived when I was so close to death.

Everyone soon joined me and Chica and after a few minutes of talking I got bandaged up and soon left. "I'll keep myself safe I promise Felix." I say to myself looking up at the sky then finally I heard an answer that was from Felix "you better and next time don't do that stupid suicidal stunt will talk again soon just try to survive ok I'll be rooting for you with the other children ok good luck." He then disappeared right in front of me.

While I got into the car I then realized "What am I gonna tell mom about the injury?!"

 **Hope you guy's enjoyed that action pack and thanks for reading. I'm ending it here before those to stinkers get in here bye.**


	5. The Funeral and The Forbidden Woods

**Hey guys wow chapter 5 feels good anyway I'm glad to tell you that I will resume BB and JJ go to School on…MONDAY! Also BB and JJ have you learned your lesson?**

 **BB and JJ- Yes Kitty.**

 **Good then you can stay now on with the story.**

 ***Kimmy's POV***

I walked up to the door step when I bumped into Noah Traps he is my best friend in this Naborhood. "Um… hi Noah what are you doing here?" I say trying to start a conversation and hoping he wouldn't notice my leg.

"Oh hey Angel I just wanted to know when you were coming back ho… WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG?!"

"Oh this I uh you know me being clumsy I was in the woods the other day before heading to work and tripped on a branch and skinned my leg on a huge rock… it's fine though." I say trying to pretend it's nothing.

"Um that doesn't look like you skinned it, it looks like you got stabbed is there something your not telling me Angel because I can help you just tell me and I'll beat up the person who did this and if it's one of those animatronic freaks I'll break' em apart piece by piece as slow as possible."

"I'm fine I told you it's just looks bad and anyway those animatronics just so happened to be…" I try to explain when he cuts me off.

"I know you think it's nothing and all but please tell me what happened you know ever since that incident you told me about I wanted to keep you safe now tell me or I'll, I'll…"

"You'll what?" I say when he did something that surprised me. "This…" he says. I blushed when he pressed his lips to my own.

I pushed him off and almost slapped him when I felt the pain in my leg come back. "Ah! … I mean I better go before my mom gets worried and do me a favor."

"Ya what is it?" he asked wondering I saw the hope in his eyes expecting me to ask him he wanted to be my boyfriend or something but instead this is what I said. "Don't ever kiss me again and I know you're a great guy and all but I don't think of you that…way sorry."

He looked down kind of upset shook it off then he spoke "Ya sorry I went with the moment and um I'm gonna just go um me and my family won't be in town this week so don't worry about me coming by to see you ok… I better go and pack bye."

"Bye… have fun on your trip." I say knowing he was lying and obviously heart broken. I entered the house to see Lily running strait for me crying her eyes out. "What's wrong?"

Lily looked up at me and then spoke to me "M…Mom just had a heart attack she's gone and the worst part is she was talking to me in the kitchen she sounded like she was saying good bye in a way… Mommy is dead."

I froze hearing here speak my heart sank I knew we were gonna live with Dad now but what hurt the most was I wasn't even with her today I…I wish I was here instead of at the Library and work.

"Lily g…go pack your bag ok were heading to Dads tomorrow morning around 10:00 am ok."

"NO I WON'T GO ANY WERE NEAR THAT JERK HE KILLED MOM HE WAS THE REASON SHE MADE US MOVE AWAY FROM FELIX'S GRAVE HE WAS THE REASON I NEVER SAW ABBY AGAIN (If your wondering who Abby is it was Lily's best friend/pet bird and the bird was white with a star on her stomach.) HE WAS THE REASON MOM WAS SICK!" she yelled I processed everything she said and the spoke "Mom was sick? How come you didn't tell me?"

"She didn't want you to worry about her and Abby was killed by him remember… it was him who made us move to this he…" I cut her off "WATCH YOUR LANGURARGE AND IT WASN'T HIS FAULT YOUR BIRD FLEW AWAY… I opened the cage for cleaning while you were at camp and I forgot the window was open and Abby flew out I tried to get her but I couldn't reach her and she flew into the forbidden woods and Dad took the blame so it wouldn't ruin are sister relationship even more ok!" She shocked her head listening to me. "N…no you…YOU I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ABBY YOU SHOULD HAVE CHASED HER INTO THE FORBIDDEN WOODS EVEN IF IT MENT YOU COULD DIE FROM THE MURDEROR HIDING IN THE WOODS I…I DON'T WANT TO HERE YOUR STUPID REASONS IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT I'LL KILL YOU FOR ABBY'S SAKE KIMMY I'LL DO IT AND I WON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME I'…"

"SHUT UP! Why don't you join the club it seems everyone wants to kill me anyway I'm sorry I chased her into the woods only to be grabbed by Alex and she told me not to follow Abby besides you know only animals and that murderer can survive in those woods you know that so your bird is probably alive and just lost in those anyway come on we half to call the church for another Funeral for Mom and will call Grandma so she can take care of the body ok."

"Fine but when we see Dad I'm gonna head strait for the woods I don't care if I die ok." She says about to walk away when I grabbed her arm.

"Not without me ok we can go look for her together." I say. "Fine and by the way I'm sorry for causing all of that commotion um I'm gonna go head and write some fanfiction and don't bother me please." She then walks away while I pick up the phone and dial my grandma's number.

The next day after surviving Vincent's wrath I headed home and Grandma was there with Lily, My Father, Grandpa, Alex, and Mrs. Jones (Alex's Mom.)

It was time for the funeral everyone was in black including me. We all were sitting down listening to the man speak about how awesome our Mom was and then we payed are respects to my Mom.

I gave her the 1 thing I ever created when I was little, it was before the incident it was a picture of our family I was in the middle Felix on my left and Mom on my right holding Lily and Dad was behind all of us we were all holding hands and smiling. I'll never forget how I was so snobby to her that morning I went to get the job at Freddie's… "I'm so sorry." I say to myself as quiet to basically look like I was mouthing it.

After the funeral we went with our Dad home I was sitting in the car looking out the window when we suddenly stopped we were in front of the Forbidden Woods I held my breath as dad looked at us he smiled and looked back at the wheel and said "I just wanted to see why your so quiet girls Kimmy you seem interested looking at the woods why don't you walk through them home there faster then driving home with me and Lily.

I looked up at him annoyed at the joke and got the message and kept on driving we finally made it to the house as we got out of the car I looked at the old place and grabbed my bag and walked inside seeing the place was trashed and the worst part when I got to my room there were bloody hand prints on the wall and blood on my bed basically everywhere I looked there was blood I looked down to see a body outlined with chalk and while looking at it disturbed dad came up behind me.

"It was for this Halloween you know how it's coming up very soon so I thought why not get ready for it even if it's a little early anyway see you at dinner. "O…okay." I stuttered knowing it was a lie because 1 it was the middle of August and 2 the smell said otherwise. Did my Dad really killed someone…I better keep an eye on him tell I know were safe.

 **Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. The next chapter will definitely be interesting that's all I'm gonna say…he, he.**

 **JJ- I'll tell you this, the Dad is pure evil**

 **BB- shh besides JJ you don't know if he's pure evil… something happened yes but if he was pure evil he probably would've killed the girls when they were staying there 2 months a year remember the divorce agreement.**

 **Come on guy's I can't leave the reader's off with a cliffhanger not cool you guy's ruin everything.**

 **BB and JJ- sorry Kitty**

 **Excepted anyway hope you enjoyed TTYL.**


	6. The Ending

**Hey Guy's here's chapter 6.**

 **JJ- please don't start doing BB and JJ go to school tomorrow this story is way better cause I'm not it.**

 **Um no I'm making it and the reasons why are 1 I promised the readers yesterday and 2 the reader's probably miss reading about you guy's…**

 **BB- can't tomorrow be today I can't wait to start BB and JJ go to School again!**

 **JJ- just start the story already I'm going to go bother Foxy.**

 **Ok you heard JJ let's start the story.**

 ***Kimmy's POV***

I was about to leave to so to the pizzeria when Lily came up to me. "Kimmy can I please come with you to work today please I'll do anything."

"I'm not sure because it's…ah pretty far away and um you'll half to stay up all night and your sleep pattern could get messed up you know school starts up again next Thursday. I don't think it's a idea for you to come." I explain to her.

"Pretty please besides I don't mind long car rides and I usually stay up all night any way's so it wouldn't matter besides every third block at school I have a free period so I could just sleep then besides it's just 1 night nothing bad is gonna happen to me so it wouldn't matter if I came. Besides I think Dad is having Mental problems because he keep's talking to himself and what he keep's saying is really creepy like he wants to kill us so I don't want to be here without you so please let me come."

"Fine come on get in the car." I tell her. I just hope Vincent and the animatronics will understand. We arrive with 10 minutes to spare and when we walked in Chica was already talking to Goldie about there same old plan but by now Vincent's probably gonna know where we are going it's just that simple. Foxy walked up to us and he raised an eyebrow at me and I knew they'd have questions about Lily.

"Hi Foxy um I know what your thinking but I just couldn't leave her at the house with our Dad especially when she told me he was having Mental problems." I explain he then points to her with a look that said is she related to you and Felix?

"Yes this is me and Felix's little sister Lily you never met her really because she and I were always sitting at the table with our…" Lily began to tear up again when I was about to mention are parent's. "Oh sorry Lily I forgot your really sensitive about that what happened between are parent's especially for how close you were to Mom since the incident yesterday." I say trying to be compassionate.

"It's ok um it wasn't our fault it was Dad's besides it's in the past." She replied. Foxy had the curious look in his eyes then kept the question to himself noticing it was probably a little early for us to talk about. Suddenly it struck 12:00 am I quickly grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her over to the Kitchen were an arrow hit the wall were I was standing and it almost hit Lily.

"WHAT THE HELL, THAT ARROW ALMOST HIT ME!" she shouted. "WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT THAT LANGURARGE?!" I shouted at her. "WELL MABY I WOULDN'T SAY IT IF I DIDN'T ALMOST JUST DIED!" she shouted back. The suddenly Vincent came out of the shadows with a bow and a bunch arrows in his hands.

"Well it seems it's family night hello Lily I'm afraid you've seen to much now so you must die say good bye to your last sibling Kimmy." He said when he raised his bow at Lily's heart and let go of the arrow.

"NOOO!" I shouted when I tackled her to the ground having the arrow almost hitting my ear. "What the heck you forget to tell me there's a sic killer at your job because that would've made a huge difference on me wanting to come." Lily said to me. "Well I'm sorry it's either this or Dad killing you. At least here I can protect you." I say to her. "Good point." She said when Vincent budded in with our small fight.

"You guy's make this to easy for me I could've just shot an arrow at you both and you would never notice because you were fighting. But I didn't because I wanted to here what you were talking about but I'm no longer interested but I do have a question how's your Mom feeling girls?" I saw how he made Lily cry and I stood up with a very angry look in my eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT OUR MOTHER YOU SIC FREAK!" I then pulled out one of my mom's old kitchen knives and chased after Vincent when he started to walk into one of the dark hallways. "I'LL KILL YOU VINCENT IF YOU'RE THE REASON SHE DIED BECAUSE I KNOW FOR A FACT MOM WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN SHE WAS DIEING THAT DAY WITHOUT SOMEONE TELLING HER YOU JERK, FACE ME!"

I was way to be angry to be scared when I closed my eye's listening to what was going on when I heard the bow being pulled back I then moved out of the way of the arrow that was about to hit my stomach then continued to listen to the footsteps when they stooped I threw the knife and it hit Vincent right in the shoulder. "AH… you'll pay for that you little…"

"Oh did I hurt you Vincent I'm sorry Felix and Mom I didn't kill him with that blow. I say very mockingly.

When he charged at me only for me to pull out another kitchen knife (That I hid in my pocket.) and strike it in his knee I was furious. He was now bleeding very badly I then smiled as I pulled out the knife in his knee and I said "Sorry it had to be this way Vincent but I won't let you hurt anyone else in my family." But before I could hit him he smiled and said "Here this is a little something for you so you can find Felix's body oh and by the way yea I was the reason why your mom is dead." The he punched me in the gut and was about to run away with a limp when I threw the knife and it hit him right in the head.

He fell to the ground dead I smiled and then spoke "I did it Mom, Felix you've been avenged." I then walked away towards the Dinning area when Lily came running in she hugged me and she was crying into my chest I hugged her back after crying a little myself the animatronics came down the hallway following Lily all were smiling to see I was ok.

Then they saw Vincent's note and dead body they were all extremely impressed with me and Foxy cam over to me "Felix would be proud of ye and I'm sorry about ye mother also thank ye for saving us to because…" suddenly Lily and I saw the animatronics souls were the 5 other kids that died Goldie and Freddy were the 2 kids that were killed before Felix and the 1 Bonnie had was the kid that died first and Chica had the girl who was closest to my age at that time then I saw Foxy had Felix.

"Felix" me and Lily cried as we brought him into hug we were crying as hard as if we were flooding the whole pizzeria.

"I never knew it was you the whole time why…why didn't you tell me, when we were together in that room the first night Vincent came up with his stupid game?" I asked him.

"I tried but Foxy was in half control so even if you knew Foxy would be the 1 to answer. But promise me next time a killer try's to kill you and Lily or even Dad you don't go off on your own ok."

"I don't make any promises any way where's mom?" I ask. "Mom already went to the after life but as soon as it strikes 6:00 am we will be going there as well but don't worry one day will be a big happy family again I promise."

Lily then smiled at him and replied before I could "Ok big Bro I'm glad I finally have a memory of you that isn't very small." Before he could reply it stuck 6:00 am and all he could say then was "Bye I love you and keep an eye on Dad for me he's thinking about suicide ok BYE!"

"BYE WE WILL DON'T FORGET US BYE!" We both say.

 ***5 Years Later Lily's POV***

We did what Felix had asked us but are Dad died in a car crash with Kimmy last week I now have taken Kimmy's legacy by taking the job at Freddie's the animatronics were no longer moving around at night instead there normal animatronics and I'm about to go to Collage I've been living with my Grandma ever since the car accident.

Kimmy was driving are father to the Urgent Care by are house because he had the symptoms for the Flu it was raining that day and the road was very slippery but when she was driving on the back roads the car that was driving in front of her suddenly stopped causing her to stop the car and she lost the control of the car and she ran into a brick wall smashing her and are Dad in the car the doctor said neither of them would make it and the last word she told me before she died was I love you.

Now it was just me and my grand parent's but I knew my grandfather wasn't going to live next month due to his Alzheimer. So my family had extremely bad luck but when I visited Kimmy's grave standing there was Kimmy herself as a ghost and soon I saw with was Dad, Mom, and Felix and the words they told me were "Don't worry everything will get better we promise." And I believed them as they disappeared

Then the next morning I closed my eyes around 9:00 am and didn't even notice the screams of bloody murder from down the stair's and when I woke up I saw my body laying there bloody next to me was the murder from the Forbidden Woods but I didn't mind that he killed me because now it was all over because now me and my family were finally altogether again and I was at peace again.

I then saw a light and walked towards it and then at the end of the light was my family all smiling and then we were finally happy because now my family now were altogether and we then walked away all happy to be free.

 **Yea guy's Chapter 6 was the ending to this story, The 1 who Survived is now over but don't worry there will be a sequel I promise.**

 **JJ- that's why you said tomorrow you'd be bringing back BB and JJ go to School because you knew you'd finish this story you suck.**

 **BB- can I do the ending please it's all I want please Kitty.**

 **Fine, but only because I'm in a good mood today.**

 **JJ- this is you when your in a good mood I never would have guessed when your always frowning at us I just thought someone farted to make you laugh.**

 **JJ GET OUT NOW!**

 **JJ- no, no I'm sorry please let me stay please.**

 **Fine BB you can start the outro now.**

 **BB- alright Thank you for reading are amazing writer also known as KittenGirl272 story and stay tuned for the sequel do this which is called uh…**

 **The Resurrection at Freddie's.**

 **BB- thank you, which is called The Resurrection at Freddie's! Thanks for reading and stay happy and don't POP!**


End file.
